pinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Funhouse Tour
The Funhouse Tour was the fourth concert tour by American singer-songwriter P!nk. The tour supported her fifth studio album, Funhouse. The tour visited Europe, Australia and North America. According to Pollstar, the Funhouse Tour (2009–2010) earned around $150 million dollars with more than 3 million in attendance becoming one of the highest-grossing concert tours in the history of music. The Australian leg of the tour broke the record for the biggest tour in the history of the country. Over 660,000 people attended the Australian shows and grossed over $80 million. Background The tour was announced on October 14, 2008, nearly two weeks before the release of her fifth studio album. P!nk stated, "I'm so excited to get back on the road. The Funhouse tour ideas are running rampant in my head. Who knows what they'll come out as... And I can't wait to see." The tour followed her internationally successful I'm Not Dead Tour, which became one of the biggest tours of 2006 and 2007. The tour also marked the first time P!nk has headlined a North American arena tour. To describe the event, P!nk stated, "I've waited 30 years for this tour. I really wasn't sure if anyone was going to show up." Synopsis The concert starts with a video introduction, featuring P!nk watching TV. She then gets up and puts her lover's hand into a warm glass of water. She goes upstairs and gets changed into a white shirt and some jeans. She gets on a motorcycle and rides off, resembling her "Funhouse" music video. She finds a clown crying on the side of the road. She gets off her bike and gives him a flower hat. As the video ends, the clown appears on stage. He walks up to the end of the catwalk and finds a box with a handle. As he turns the handle, a trapdoor opens, and P!nk is lifted up into the air on a rope. The song "Bad Influence" then starts. She gets lowered down onto the main stage and starts to sing. She then sings "Just Like a Pill," "Who Knew," "Ave Mary A," and "Don't Let Me Get Me." She then goes offstage. During some shows, she performed "It's All Your Fault" after "Just Like a Pill." A red couch appears on the stage and Pink is seen walking over to it. She then starts to sing "I Touch Myself." While singing "I Touch Myself," hands come out of the couch and touch her. She then performs "Please Don't Leave Me." She briefly goes offstage whilst her dancers come onstage. She comes back on to perform "U + Ur Hand." A heart-shaped bed appears onstage as she performs "Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)" and "So What." She then goes offstage again. Her pianist then starts to play piano. She then comes back onstage to perform "Family Portrait." She then plays "I Don't Believe You" on the guitar. She would then perform "Crystal Ball," "Trouble," and "Babe I'm Gonna Leave You." During some shows, "Dear Mr. President" was included in the acoustic set as well. Two of her dancers then come and perform ballet moves. This is then followed by "Sober," during which she performs a trapeze. She quickly goes offstage and returns for "Bohemian Rhapsody." Four mirrors are brought onstage as she performs "Funhouse" and "Crazy." She says goodbye to the crowd and goes offstage. On the last leg, she would perform "Stupid Girls" after "Funhouse." For the encore, She performed "Get the Party Started" and "Glitter in the Air." For all shows except for the premiere, there would be a video montage of all her videos with "God Is a DJ" playing after "Get the Party Started." During "Get the Party Started," she would perform some acrobatics before oging offstage. After a costume change, she would come back onstage to perform the final number, "Glitter in the Air," during which she would be in the air performing some more acrobatics. While that was happening, she would be lowered into the trapdoor that was used earlier in the show and be dipped in water. After she was lowered back onto the main stage, she bowed and walked offstage. The screen in the background showed "The End" on it. Opening acts * Raygun (Europe Leg 1) (select dates) * Faker (Australia) (select dates) * Evermore (Australia and Europe Leg 2) (select dates) * The Ting Tings (North America) (select dates) Setlist Category:Tours